ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno (John Smith 10)
Story In Bellwood, Eggman’s robots have appeared, attacking and causing chaos. John’s car pulls up, and he and Julie get out, Julie armed with a blaster. John: These are the same robots from Eggman’s ship. There’s no way any of them got off that ship. Julie: Either way, we need to stop them. (Raises blaster, and fires, hitting and destroying a robot. The others turn, and charge in, drawing blasters.) John: Oh, well. Bring it on. (John transforms.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! The robots fire their blasters at Mummy Dusk, tearing through his body. Mummy Dusk regenerates instantly, and extends his bandage fingers at them. One of the robots pulls out a laser sword, and slices through the fingers, the bandages falling to the ground. Julie fires blasters at it, destroying that robot. Mummy Dusk grabs the robots and slams them into each other. The robots get in closer, and Mummy Dusk stretches his arm, punching several of them. Mummy Dusk: Okay. This is taking too long. It’s time to try out the new guy. (Mummy Dusk shifts.) Lodestar: Lodestar! Lodestar raises his arms, releasing magnetic pulse waves. The robots are hit, and are magnetized together, floating in the air. Lodestar then fires another pulse wave, which hits and destroys the robots. The pieces fall to the ground, as Lodestar reverts. John: That was easy. (Julie hugs John.) Julie: We did good. John: Yeah. (Breaks away.) But I’m concerned. They weren’t doing anything other can being a nuisance. They weren’t attacking anything, not targeting anything in specific. I don’t know what the point was. (Then, the Omnitrix starts to beep.) I love that this thing is working again. (Activates Omnitrix.) Hello? Gwen: John, we’ve received information of a disturbance near the Earth’s core. Kevin and I are heading to the source now. John: Got it. Send me your coordinates, and I’ll be right there. (Hangs up.) Well, I guess I’ll, what are you doing? (Julie was holding out her hand.) Julie: Get going. I’ll take your car home. John: What? No! Julie: Did you forget I have my license now? Go, it’ll be fine. John: (sighs) Fine. (Gives her the keys.) Not a scratch. Wow, I sound just like Kevin. John turns into Jetray, and flies off. Julie gets in the car, and drives off. After they were gone, a guy in a raincoat and hat walk up to the battlefield, digging through the debris. He then finds a piece of bandage, and picks it up. His face is shown, revealing it to be Animo, with an evil smile on his face. End Scene Jetray flies towards the coordinates that Gwen gave him, and he spots Kevin’s car outside a tunnel. Jetray: Time to get to the bottom of this. (Jetray flies down the cave, where he spots Gwen and Kevin walking down the cave. He lands by them and reverts.) John: Figure out the source of the problem. Kevin: Not yet. Gwen’s been acting weird, so it’s been slow going. Gwen: It’s not my fault I’m a bit claustrophobic down here. Let’s just get this over with. The three continue traveling, and they arrive in a large, open room, filled with technology capable of drilling into the Earth. Gwen: Found it. (They are then surrounded by Pickaxe aliens.) Kevin: And who’s behind it. Vulkanus: Who’s there? (The three look up at a control panel, where there’s a chair that turns around. Vulkanus sees the group.) Oh, not you guys again! John: How’d you get out of jail? Vulkanus: Never went. I hired a good lawyer, and got out without any time. In case you didn’t know, I’m filthy rich in taydenite. Especially since our, first encounter. I had some spare money, so I bought the Earth. Here’s the deed. (Holds up a piece of paper.) Kevin: That’s not good. Vulkanus: And since I own the Earth, it’s legal for me to change the climate of the planet. So I’m going to cover it with lava, make it more like home. Kevin: But Vulcan is 850 degrees on a cold day. Vulkanus: Oh, how I miss that weather. Now, destroy them! The Pickaxe aliens charge at them, Gwen firing mana blasts at them. Kevin absorbs stone, and morphs his hands into mallets, knocking them away. John: Handle them! I’ll handle Vulkanus. (John runs past the Pickaxe aliens, transforming into Vicktor Stein. He jumps up, and lands on the platform, confronting Vulkanus.) Vicktor Stein: It’s over, Vulkanus. I won’t let you destroy the Earth. Vulkanus charges forward, going to punch Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein catches the fist, and releases lightning, shocking Vulkanus and forcing him back. Vicktor Stein then raises his hands, firing a stream of lightning at Vulkanus. Vulkanus is knocked back, and bumps into the control console. Vulkanus: Urgh! It’s too late for you. (Types into the computer.) I’ve already drilled to the Earth’s core. Now, I’ll drop a bomb into it, causing the eruption needed. Vicktor Stein: As if. (Vicktor Stein claps his hands together, firing a single bolt of lightning. Vulkanus dodges, and it hits the control panel, destroying it.) Vulkanus: So long! (Vulkanus’ baby body shoots out of the suit in a rocket chair, and flies out a hole in the ceiling.) Vicktor Stein: Great. (He turns, and sees the bomb dropping down the shaft.) Not good! Vicktor Stein runs towards the shaft, shifting to AmpFibian. He flies down the hole, chasing the bomb. He turns into electricity, entering the bomb. He overheats the controls, causing it to explode in the shaft. He then flies back up the shaft, landing and reverting. John: Hot! Hot! Hot! (He heads down the stairs, where Gwen and Kevin were waiting, the Pickaxe aliens defeated.) Gwen: That was close. The alternate future that I went to was created by Vulkanus changing the climate. Kevin: Good thing we responded so fast. John: Sounds like we dodged a bullet this time. Let’s get out of here. (The three start walking out of the cave.) End Scene Animo was looking under a microscope at a sample of the bandage that he recovered. Aggregor pushes a mining cart into the corner, then walks over to Animo. Aggregor: So, any progress? Animo: Yes, and it’s incredible! In this piece of paper, is the DNA of every single alien in John Smith’s watch. All in a single strand of DNA. Aggregor: Can you create any of the aliens? Animo: There are too many factors for that. First, all the different DNA is seemingly merged together, so I can’t tell the differences between the different aliens. If you wish for my help, I’ll need a DNA database, which will allow me to identify the different species. Aggregor: (Groans) No matter. I saw this possibility anyway. I will get this database. Just be sure to hold your end of the bargain. (Aggregor leaves.) Animo: Creating a copy of the aliens with just this DNA? This will easily my greatest accomplishment ever. There’s no way I won’t hold my end. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto (first re-appearance) Villains *Aggregor's robots (Eggman's robots) *Vulkanus (main villain) (first re-appearance) *Pickaxe aliens *Dr. Animo *Aggregor Aliens *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Lodestar *Jetray *Vicktor Stein (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian Trivia *The alternate future from Time Heals (John Smith 10) almost becomes reality, with Vulkanus almost altering the Earth's climate. *It is revealed that Vulkanus owns the Earth. *It's revealed that Aggregor wants clones of some of John's aliens. *Gwen is revealed to be claustrophobic. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc